Kurumi's Return
by Azurknight
Summary: A short romance story for Shido and Kurumi that takes place after the events of the series.


Kurumi's Return

Shido has talked with, and saved many spirits over the last two years, but the one he hasn't saved yet is the one he couldn't get out of his head, Kurumi. He desires to save her more than anything else, and he hasn't seen her in a while causing him to worry. He has been on dates with the other spirits in this time, but he hasn't felt the same since the date he had with Kurumi's past self that got loose. But even then. he was surer than ever that there was a chance to help her. His chance finally presented itself one night when he woke up and saw Kurumi standing atop a roof looking at him wearing her astral dress.

"_So she's back…good this time I'll save h_e_r_"

Kurumi is looking down at him and decides to humor him since she knows exactly what he's thinking.

"I bet he's thinking he's going to save me…I'll let him have the fun of trying"

The next day in the afternoon, Shido wanders the streets of the city hoping to spot Kurumi somewhere, anywhere. After hours of looking, he finally spots her in the park eating an ice cream cone alone, wearing her casual attire, and watching a kitten play nearby. Shido stands in front of her with a serious look on his face. She looks at him and casually says.

"Shido, well isn't this a surprise"

Shido, still serious, tells her.

"Kurumi, I know you saw me see you last night"

Kurumi puts on an innocent look on her face.

"Really? Because last night I was in bed sleeping"

"Kurumi don't lie to me"

"Oh you're no fun these days"

"I know this is sudden, but would you go on a date with me?"

Kurumi pretends to think and mischievously answers.

"Okay that sounds like fun, so what do you have in mind?"

Shido puts on a serious thinking look.

"How about….we start by getting a cup of coffee, and…."

"So cute, okay don't hurt yourself. Let's just start with coffee and you can think from there"

Shido nods and lets and takes a breath.

"Okay"

Shido extends his arm to hold Kurumi's hand which she accepts with a smile as they walk to a nearby coffee shop, order their drinks with a pastry, and talk.

"So why are you here Kurumi?"

Kurumi puts on a fake sad look

"Is my being here a bad thing?

"No, but usually you're up to something when you show up like this"

"Oh you're mean, Shido"

Kurumi blows on her coffee to cool it down a little and takes a bite of her pastry, and Shido calms down and tries to just enjoy their date.

"Okay I'm sorry, so let's just enjoy ourselves….so, next let's go to the clothing store, and I mean clothes"

"I see, so you want me to model some cute outfits is that it?"

Shido doesn't respond with a flustered tone like he normally would. He instead does it in a happier tone.

"No, I just want to do something with you"

Kurumi puts on a genuine smile this time.

"Okay then"

The two finish their coffee and pastries and go to the clothing store. They both try on new clothes, but ultimately don't buy anything until Shido sees a black choker with a rose near the center on sale.

"Hey, Kurumi, is that something you would like?"

Kurumi looks at the accessory and smiles mischievously.

"Do you want me to wear it?"

"I'm asking if YOU want it"

"Okay yes I like it"

"Okay then I'll buy it for you"

Shido buys the choker and gives it to Kurumi which she puts on and blushes a little.

"So how does it feel?"

"Thank you, I love it"

"Good, glad you like it"

Shido smiles at Kurumi's gratitude and they leave the store. They decide that their next destination as strange as it was karaoke. They both sing a couple of songs and Shido even forgets about his serious demeanor from earlier almost completely and just enjoys his date with Kurumi, but Kurumi was still playing him somewhat. They spend the rest of the day together doing all sorts of random things until night time, and what he was forgetting is that it was getting very late. Shido and Kurumi walk for a minute when she sees a clock, and notices how late it is.

"Well look at that it's getting late; I'd better get going"

Kurumi walks in a different direction while Shido calls to her in desperation.

"Kurumi wait!"

Kurumi turns around with a blank expression.

"What? I'm not leaving for good, I had fun today, so I'll let you take me out tomorrow, okay"

"Really?"

Kurumi smiles with her eyes closed to him.

"Sure _besides this was actually fun"_

"How about dinner tomorrow, and I'm talking fancy. Any place you want, we'll go."

"Okay then, and you can decide. I don't mind"

"Sound good, so I'll meet you here tomorrow night"

Kurumi leaves while Shido returns home, and resolves that tomorrow night he'll convince Kurumi to let him save her. The next day at close tonight Shido meets Kurumi at the place they agreed to meet, and she is even wearing the choker that he bought for her yesterday.

"So where are we going Shido?"

"How about we go to Yamazaki?"

"Sounds tasty are you trying to get somewhere with me?"

Shido has a more down look.

"Kurumi…"

"You're too uptight, I was just kidding"

They got to the Yamazaki, and Shido was half expecting to see Kotori and Reine pretending to work there like the time Tohka went inside. But much to his relief, everyone inside was either a legit employee or a legit customer. When they get their tables, Shido tries to stay on task and is constantly looking at her; which she just responds by smiling with her eyes closed.

"There are so many choices, what do you recommend, Shido?"

"Uh, I don't know. I don't eat here all that often if it all"

After a minute a deciding, Shido and Kurumi finally decide on what order and Kurumi has an idea to tease him.

"And one of these"

Kurumi points to a couple's beverage on the menu.

"Kurumi what are you doing?"

"I want to try this with you"

"….Okay"

Despite his restrain, Shido actually wants to try it with Kurumi more than he lets on. After a wonderful dinner with a fun conversation, Shido once again forgets his plan. But when they part ways this time, Kurumi has news for him.

"Sorry, Shido, but today was your last chance"

Shido becomes worried, and asks in worried tone.

"What do you mean?"

"After tonight, you won't see me for a long time or maybe never again"

"Kurumi…."

Kurumi tries to walk away, but as she turns around Shido puts his arms around her from behind. Kurumi blushes but maintains her attitude.

"I already told you, it's pointless to try Shido"

"Why, why is it pointless to try?

"Look I haven't killed anyone in a while okay, so you don't have to worry about me hurting people anymore, but saving me is a lost cause"

"Kurumi it's not about others, I just don't want you to leave again"

"Shido why are you so fixated on saving? just answer that"

"Because….Kurumi ever since that date I had with your past self…"

'That was a past me not the present"

"No, it was you... at least to me it was; she was showed me more than ever that there is a chance for you."

"She was…."

"You... and besides I loved that past self... because I love you"

Kurumi's eyes widen to Shido's confession.

"You're only saying that, aren't you?"

"No I mean it; you've done many unforgivable things, but even knowing that, you're the only one I want to be with"

Kurumi turns around and hugs him.

"Shido….I'm sorry"

Kurumi transforms into her spirit form, and shoots Shido point blank in the stomach with her pistol hoping to make him let go, but even then, he continues to hold her in his arms.

"I'm not letting you go no matter what"

Kurumi fires two more times but Shido continues to keep his hold on her, and her expression changes to slightly sad.

"Just let go"

Shido holds her tighter and simply responds.

"No, I'm never letting you go"

Kurumi finally submits and drops her guns and embraces Shido even more, and softly says.

"You win"

Shido's wounds heal thanks to Kotori's powers sealed inside him as the two warmly embrace.

"Kurumi….will you marry me"

Kurumi blushes as she just nods her head.

"Yes I will…my love, Shido"

The two pull back a little just look into each other's eyes.

"But I do have one problem"

"What's that?"

"Well even when we let go I'm gonna hold you in my arms and kiss you…"

"Really then what's the problem?"

"I'm never going to able to let you go"

The couple gets closer, and when they arrive back at Shido's apartment as they kiss in the privacy of Shido's room as it lights up when Shido at last seals Kurumi's power truly sealing their engagement, but there is one last thing.

"Shido, don't we need a ring?"

"Oh,I forgot I'm sorry; I'll get you one tomorrow"

"Okay, I look forward to it"

Twenty-two years later at the high school students watch as the three most attractive students in the school walk down the hall, the Itsuka triplets' two girls and one boy. The two girls are named Asami and Saori while the boy was named Reiji, and they all had dark-blue hair with red eyes, and the only way to tell them apart was the way the wore their hair. Asami had her long hair tied in a ponytail which she kept the front of her body, Saori had medium hair tied with a ribbon in the front around her bangs, and Reiji just had his hair shorter than his sisters. Elsewhere at the middle school in a classroom, all the male students couldn't stop staring at the newest student named Miki Itsuka, she had black hair and brown eyes, and wasn't sure how to react to all the attention. Lastly, at the elementary school another small girl was the center of attention due to her adorable appearance, and she had blue hair with two eye colors red and gold; her name was Emi. Now living in a large home Shido sat down with his wife Kurumi, who was holding a baby with blue hair and amber-brown eyes and sucking on a pacifier, along with his other five children for dinner. He was proud of his children and was glad that they were popular, and every night he came home to a home with his loving family, his devoted wife giving him a welcome home kiss, and a hot meal waiting for him. He would eat dinner with his family, take a bath, and finally, he would do what he truly looks forward to all day; go to sleep right next to Kurumi, the love of his life, and every night she falls asleep with a peaceful smile cuddled next to her husband.


End file.
